1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage batteries and more particularly to a storage battery having an improved terminal construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A storage battery terminal construction has been developed wherein the post extends through a cover opening having a lead bushing welded to the post, a terminal being formed in the upper portion of the post with the use of a jig. However, because of such a welding requirement, a clearance is often produced by the difference in the coefficient of expansion between the cover and lead bushing due to heat. The electrolyte in the battery is therefore capable of leaking out through such clearance so as to prematurely corrode the external cable fitted to the storage battery. Moreover, the welding operation, the formation of the terminal and the use of the lead bushing are troublesome during manufacture of the battery and result in increased production costs.